A matter of trust
by Miss Killigrew
Summary: Après la mort de Manny, Angie est effondrée. Alors elle et son meilleur ami tentent de se réconforter mutuellement... Pas de romance entre Rollie et Ange, mais beaucoup de tendresse.


_Alors non, je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Je doute que quiconque sur cette planète ne lise cette histoire. Même les Martiens doivent avoir autre chose à faire..._

_Mais bon, si jamais un miracle se produisait, et que quelqu'un tombait dessus par hasard ( les clics hasardeux, ça existe... si si), laissez-moi un petit mot. Please._

_lllllllllllllllllllllllll_

**A matter of trust**

Elle est couchée sur le lit, le dos vers la porte, recroquevillée autour de son ours beige, et ses épaules sont secouées de sanglots. Ni le large gilet informe qu'elle porteni l'effort qu'elle met à essayer de retenir ses pleurs n'étouffent ses hoquets.

Rollie serre les dents, les yeux embués de larmes. Il s'approche lentement d'elle, pose une main son épaule.

- Ange?...

La jeune fille se tend et se retourne. Elle le regarde un moment en silence, ses grands yeux bleus brillants de larmes. Il ne sent pas les siennes rouler sur ses joues. Alors elle se redresse, tend les bras. Et ils s'enlacent, les yeux fermés, dans une étreinte désespérée qui essaye de prouver qu'ils ne sont pas complètement seuls.

-------------------

Leurs deux corps, difficilement distincts dans la pâle lueur de la lampe, se balancent d'avant en arrière dans un rythme qui s'est ralenti peu à peu à mesure que leurs larmes se sont taries. Après ce qui leur semble une éternité, la jeune fille recule un peu, juste assez pour apercevoir les yeux bruns de son meilleur ami. Elle passe sa main sur sa joue dans un geste tendre pour essuyer ses larmes et il fait de même, laissant sa main échouer dans les mèches blondes.

- Tu partiras pas, pas vrai?

Le jeune F/X wizard sursaute, comme étonné par le son de sa voix.

- Partir, Angie?

- Oui. Tu me laisseras pas, pas vrai?

- Je ne...

- Promets-le.

Il ne répond pas tout d'abord, comme prisonnier de la lueur dans les deux prunelles océan qu'il connaît si bien. Jamais elle n'a jamais autant ressemblé à la fillette de onze ans qui tenait dans sa main une petite croix en or en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer.

- Promets-moi que si jamais tu t'en vas, tu m'emmèneras avec toi. Je t'en prie, Rollie.

Il s'avance pour presser un long baiser sur son front.

- Je te promets.

Il est la seule personne qu'il lui reste, à présent. Dingo est un père absent, mais Mangela est là. Et contrairement à lui, Manny est séparé de son enfant par plus qu'un continent.

-----------------------------

Il sont à couchés côte à côte sur le lit maintenant, collés l'un contre l'autre. Leurs doigts entrelacés reposent sur la poitrine de Rollie, qui les a recouvert de sa main libre. Seul le bruit de la violente averse qui fait rage à l'extérieur trouble le silence de la petite pièce jaune.

- Il adorait ça, murmure Angie.

- Hum?

- La pluie. Quand il pleuvait fort comme ça... à Cuba, je me souviens que dès que ma mère tournait le dos, on sortait tous les deux danser sous la pluie comme des Sioux... Et quand on avait attrapé une bonne pneumonie, on rentrait, on se changeait et il me faisait du chocolat... Maman le devinait tout le temps. Elle rentrait, nous regardait et faisait cette grimace qui plissait son nez... mais elle ne disait jamais rien. En tout cas pas à moi. ( Elle laisse échapper un rire étouffé) Ca devait être différent pour Papa, mais je l'ai jamais su. ( Une pause, sa voix est pleine de larmes quand elle reprend) Quand on est parti de Cuba, on a arrêté de la faire. La grimace de maman faisait partie du jeu. Sans ça...

Rollie serre sa main plus fort.

- Tu te souviens quand on est allé au lac? C'était après le tournage de... Thunder, il me semble... tu te souviens?

- Oui. Tu avais onze ans.

- ...

- C'était la plus belle après-midi que j'ai passée depuis une éternité... J'ai eu... je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai réellement eu l'impression de faire partie de votre famille.

En laissant sa main prisonnière de la sienne, la jeune fille roule sur le côté pour rencontrer ses yeux. Elle sourit.

- Tu faisais partie de la famille bien avant ça, remarque-t-elle doucement. Papa t'a adopté à partir de la seconde où il a vu le genre de personne que tu étais... et es toujours. Et puis tes petits talent d'apprenti surdoué n'ont rien gâché...

Il lui rend son sourire.

- Ca été plus compliqué avec moi, pas vrai?... reprend-elle doucement. Je suis désolée.

Rollie caresse un instant son visage.

- C'est rien, sweetie. C'était compréhensible.

- Je voulais pas m'attacher à toi. Du tout, tu sais. J'essayais de me convaincre que tu n'étais rien de plus que les autres assistants, que tu partirais aussi vite qu'eux... mais je savais que c'était pas vrai. Et puis le jour où tu es rentré dans ma chambre... t'as bousillé tous mes plans.

Manny jeta un coup d'oeil vers les marches d'acier du loft et eut un soupir silencieux. Elle était restée enfermée là-haut depuis qu'elle était revenue du collège, près de quatre heures auparavant. Elle avait refusé de manger avec eux, prétendant qu'elle avait agressé le distributeur pour obtenir une barre de chocolat à dix heures et qu'elle avait du travail. Son père n'avait pas protesté, il la connaissait trop bien.

Son petit Ange avait beaucoup hérité de sa mère. Ses grands yeux bleus qui remarquaient tout, quelquefois même plus qu'on voudrait, sa bouche, sa capacité à se faire oublier ou à capter tous les regards, son talent pour la cuisine, le goût des plats épicés, son tempérament cubain explosif et une tête plus dure que du chêne massif. Pourtant d'habitude elle ne lui cachait rien aussi longtemps. Après une ou deux heures elle descendait, s'asseyait près de lui devant l'ordinateur ou peu importe ce sur quoi il travaillait, l'aidait silencieusement pendant un moment et puis, sans le moindre mouvement de sa part, commençait à parler. Le jeu consistait à ne pas la pousser, jamais. Ne rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à parler.

Pourtant cette fois, son inquiétude l'avait conduit à faire une entorse au règlement et il était monté dans la chambre aux murs peints en jaune sable. Elle s'était redressée à son approche, avait essuyé les traces de larmes sur ses joues et esquissé un sourire courageux en demandant quelle catastrophe il avait encore provoqué. Mais elle n'avait rien dit d'autre.

Le spécialiste en F/X soupira encore et cette fois, Rollie ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? interrogea doucement l'apprenti.

Le mot "rien" se forma sur les lèvres de son boss, mais il se ravisa.

- Je... ( il fit un pas sur le côté et donna un "accidentel" coup de pied dans le flacon de dissolvant débouché qu'il avait posé sur le sol) Merde!

Le jeune homme se précipita pour le ramasser, mais tout le contenu de la bouteille avait déjà formé une flaque sur le parquet. Manny jura.

- Je vais nettoyer ça, Rollie. Tu veux bien aller chercher la bouteille de rechange? Il me semble qu'Angie l'a utilisée pour faire un de ses sujets d'arts plastiques... elle doit encore être dans sa chambre.

- Pas de problème.

-----------------

Angie avait accroché un immense poster de ET sur la porte de sa chambre, un poster où le sympathique extra-terrestre regardait son visiteur avec ses grands yeux ronds comme des billes, sa moue familière imprimée sur ses lèvres. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Rollie esquissa un sourire. Il frappa trois petits coups sur le bois et tourna la poignée sans attendre de réponse.

Grave erreur.

La fillette lâcha en une seconde son ours, lui assena un coup de poing sec pour la balancer sur le sol de l'autre côté de la porte et leva vers l'indélicat un regard sombre de rage.

- T'as pas appris la politesse? siffla-t-elle.

L'apprenti ne dit rien, surpris autant par la violence de son ton que par ses yeux, rouges et gonflés.

- Désolé, Angie... Je... Est-ce que ça va?

- Au poil. T'as besoin de quelque chose?

- Hum... il parait que tu as utilisé la... Qu'est-ce qui va pas?

- Rien, Rollie, répliqua-t-elle patiemment. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Sans répondre, il fit le tour du lit et ramassa le gros ours en peluche. Il fixa un instant dans ses deux yeux bruns et vides, comme s'il voulait y trouver une réponse, sentant sous ses doigts les doux poils humides de ce qu'il savait être des larmes. Puis il se retourna et le tendit à la fillette de douze ans qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Elle hésita d'abord à le prendre, comme si le tenir contre elle pouvait liberer ce qu'elle voulait désespéremment garder enfoui; alors le jeune apprenti s'avança encore, s'assit sur le bord du lit devant elle et posa affectueusement la peluche sur ses genoux.

Quelque chose en elle se brisa net, et les larmes qu'elle avait mis tant de peine à retenir dégringolèrent librement sur ses joues. Elle agrippa son ours pour le presser contre son visage, ferma les yeux le plus fort possible, en priant pour que quand elle les re-ouvrirait Rollie ne soit plus là, que ces dernières minutes n'aient été qu'un rêve. Et surtout, elle pria pour ne pas voir de la pitié dans ses yeux.

Pendant de longues secondes rien ne bougea, comme si le temps s'était figé, comme si elle était brusquement dans un de ces films pour lesquels son père faisait les effets.

Et puis deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses épaules et la tirèrent gentiment en avant. Incapable de résister - et peut-être qu'elle ne le voulait pas vraiment -, elle finit par échouer contre un tee-shirt dont elle avait appris à reconnaitre l'odeur ces derniers mois.

-------------------------

Tendrement, il essuya ses larmes de son pouce et arrangea les mèches blondes autour de son front.

- Tu veux me dire ce qu'il y a? murmura-t-il.

- ...

- Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui, pas vrai? Ca allait mieux que ça hier.

Angie attrapa un kleenex sur sa table de chevet et se moucha bruyamment. Rollie sourit, attendri, et ressenti une sorte de grande bouffée d'affection pour la fillette. Il se redressa un peu pour s'assoir en tailleur devant elle, leurs genoux tout près.

- Je dirai rien, Ange, promit-il. Comment disent les jeunes, déjà?... Croix de bois, crois de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer.

Elle grimaça, fronçant son nez, et hésita entre rire et lui faire une remarque comme quoi elle n'était plus une gamine. Mais la vérité était qu'il était mignon en traçant une croix sur son coeur et qu'elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas la vexer.

- T'es vieux, grogna-t-elle, faussement ronchonne.

Il secoua la tête, feignant le désespoir.

- Et oui! se lamenta-t-il. Bientôt tu devras m'enlever mes bottes et jouer aux dames avec moi toute l'après-midi!...

Son visage redevint sérieux et Angie sut qu'il attendait sa réponse.

- Est-ce que tu me trouves arrogante?

Le jeune apprenti sursauta.

- Quoi?

- Est-ce que je suis arrogante? Ou froide? Je suis méchante et sèche tu trouves? Ou... Je suis vraiment très distante?

- Non, Angie! s'écria-t-il. Tu n'es pas sèche ni arrogante et encore moins méchante! Qui est-ce qui t'a dit une bêtise pareille?

- Mais je suis distante, pas vrai? murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Ne dis pas non, je suis encore pire avec toi qu'avec les autres! D'ailleurs pourquoi t'es là, Rollie? J'ai été été horrible avec toi, pourquoi tu...

- Hey, jeune fille! Je suis là parce que nous deux on est amis et que le rôle des amis est d'être là les uns pour les autres. Si les rôles étaient inversés, tu partirais, tu crois? Hum?

Elle dégluttit et secoua la tête.

- Tu vois, murmura-t-il en prenant sa petite main dans la sienne. Maintenant dis-moi qui t'a mis ces idées dans la tête, que j'aille leur casser la figure! ( Elle sourit et il comprit sans peine ce qu'elle pensait) Je sais, la lutte physique c'est pas mon truc, mais je projetterai un hologramme sur leur miroir qui leur fera avoir une crise cardiaque!

- On va en prison pour meurtre, tu sais...

- Je dirais que c'est toi qui m'a obligé à le faire, annonça-t-il nonchalament.

- Tu te souviens de Gabi?

- Ta copine Gabi?

Rollie l'avait aperçue quelques mois auparavant, quand elle était venue dormir une nuit au loft pour aller à la fête foraine avec Angie le lendemain. Mais il ne l'avait vue qu'en coup de vent, pendant le quart d'heure qu'il avait passé chez Manny avant de se rendre sur le plateau.

- Hum-hum. Elle... elle a une super copine, maintenant... Natasha, elle s'appelle... L'année dernière on était tout le temps ensemble, mais maintenant elle sont toujours toutes les deux... elle s'en vont dès que j'arrive, elles s'assoient ensemble à tous les cours... Au début je disais rien, je me disais qu'on était pas siamoise et qu'on avait bien le droit d'avoir plusieurs copines et que c'était pas parce que moi j'en avais pas d'autres que Gabi était obligée de faire pareille... Mais euh... A force on se parlait vraiment plus du tout, Gabi me disait à peine bonjour le matin... Et quand elle ont commencé à se taire quand je passais près d'elles et à partir quand j'étais là, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'aille discuter avec Gabi.

Elle serra ses petits poings, ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle baissa la tête.

- Elle a pas voulu me voir. Elle m'a crié devant tout le monde qu'elle avait rien à me dire... et quand je lui ai demandé ce que... ce que j'avais fait...

Sa poitrine fut secouée d'un sanglot, des mèches dorées vinrent cacher son visage mouillé de larmes.

Rollie la prit contre lui une seconde fois, son nez enfoui dans ses cheveux qui sentaient le shampooing d'enfant. Il se dit que ce qu'il ressentait devait sans doute être très proche du sentiment d'un grand frère protecteur. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il tenait à Angie beaucoup plus qu'il croyait le faire.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il sut réellement qu'il ne permettrait jamais de laisser quoi que ce soit les séparer et qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger. La première fois, mais sûrement pas la dernière.

- Elle m'a-elle m'a dit que, que je ferais mieux de re-de retourner à Cuba... hoqueta-t-elle contre son torse.

- Quoi?

Le jeune homme eut la brusque impression que sa vision était trouble. Un voile de rage assombrit le noisette de ses prunelles.

- Nat-Natasha... Elle m'a-elle m'a dit que j'étais une salle, une salle garce qui ferait m-mieux de retourner d'où-je, d'où je viens...

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et elle agrippa le tee-shirt de l'aprenti, qui reserra son étreinte autour de son petit corps tremblant.

- Si je, si je pouvais retourner à, à Cuba... je le ferais... J'ai jamais été sur la, sur la tombe de Maman, Rollie... Là-bas j'ai des, j'ai des amis et puis je-je les verrais plus et je suis pas mé-méchante...

- Shh... calme-toi, sweetie...

- J'en ai marre d-d'être... tout le temps toute seule... Je sais que je-je suis distante mais je fais pas, pas exprès... Je suis désolée...

Il la tira totalement contre lui, sentit ses bras fins entourer sa taille et ses larmes mouiller le col de on tee-shirt. Tout en balançant doucement leurs deux corps, le jeune homme caressa tendrement ses cheveux mi-longs.

- Tu n'es pas toute seule, Angie... Je suis là, je te laisserai pas...

"Elle n'a même pas douze ans!" pensa-t-il amèrement. Comment est-ce que des enfants si jeunes pouvaient être aussi méchants les uns avec les autres... Il ne savait pas exactement comment, mais il savait - et par expérience personnelle - que c'était le cas. L'attaque avait été différente mais comme pour lui, on avait retourné vers elle une souffrance qu'Angie n'aurait jamais dû connaître. La souffrance de perdre sa mère beaucoup trop tôt.

A cette idée, il se sentit encore plus proche d'elle - si c'était possible.

- Ange, écoute-moi, d'accord, murmura-t-il directement dans son oreille. Tu n'es pas méchante, tu m'entends? Tu n'es pas méchante, ni arrogante, ni froide ni quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Tu es géniale. Et je vais te dire un truc: si Gabi ne veut pas être ton amie, c'est plutôt elle la perdante, parce que tu es la meilleure amie qu'on pourrait jamais rêver d'avoir. Et tu sais quoi?

- Quoi?

Elle murmura sa réponse d'une voix petite mais stable. Il sourit.

- Si tu veux bien, je vais être content qu'elle soit plus là pour pouvoir prendre sa place. Je veux que tu sois ma meilleure amie pour toujours. Tu es d'accord?

La fillette sourit contre son tee-shirt. Avec un renifflement, elle releva la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux.

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle. Meilleurs amis pour toujours.

- Pour toujours, acquiesça-t-il.

Les yeux bleus de la fillette se mirent à briller et elle se réinstalla confortablement contre lui.

Après un moment, Rollie entendit une petite voix émerger de son tee-shirt.

- Je prends la place de personne, si?

---------------------

Quand il redescendit une petite heure plus tard, l'apprenti avait un grand sourire imprimé sur son visage.

- Hey Manny!... Oh mon Dieu, j'ai totalement oublié le dissolvant!

Son mentor sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais une bouteille de rechange dans le garage...

- Mais tu m'avais dit que...

Il esquissa un sourire entendu, auquel Manny répondit par un haussement d'épaules satisfait.

- J'ai eu l'intuition qu'elle te parlerai... expliqua-t-il.

- L'intuition, hein?

- Hum-hum.

- Je vois... en tout cas je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir aidé à finir le costume et les arrangements.

Manny lui assena une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu m'as aidé pour quelque chose de bien plus difficile... et d'autrement plus important!

- Je ne savais pas que... Il nous connaissait mieux que nous-même, murmure Angie avec un sourire. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu m'as bou-si-llé mes plans. Plus la moindre chance d'agir comme si t'étais le simple "apprenti"!

Son ami lui sourit.

- J'ai toujours été irrésistible!

- Tu peux le dire... soupire-t-elle d'une façon mélo-dramatique.

Le silence règne dans la pièce pendant de longues minutes. Le jeune homme, concentrée sur le son de la respiration régulière et profonde de sa meilleure amie, croit pendant un moment qu'elle s'est endormie. Il risque un coup d'oeil vers son visage et esquisse un sourire. Elle est parfaitement réveillée et scrute le plafond avec cette attention imperturbable, cette concentration totale qu'elle a quand elle est complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

- A quoi tu penses, sweetie?

La jeune fille tourne la tête pour lui sourire.

- Papa t'aimait vraiment beaucoup, Rollie, remarque-t-elle doucement. Tu as été le fils qu'il n'a jamais eu, en quelque sorte... Il me disait souvent ces dernières années que tu étais devenu précieux pour Ramirez F/X... et que le jour où tu aurais ta propre compagnie, tu te ferais un nom en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire!

L'ex-apprenti rougit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bu, ce jour-là? plaisante-t-il.

- Il avait raison, Rollie. Toi et Papa formiez la meilleure équipe en F/X que je connaisse. Et maintenant... tu es sans aucun doute le meilleur de la côte Est.

- Merci, trésor, dit-il sincèrement. Je suppose que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour la longévité de ma place au sein de Ramirez F/X, alors...

- En fait... c'est plus compliqué que ça.

Angie se redresse sur ses poings et appuie son dos contre le mur. Son ami la suit, ses yeux brusquement plus sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux dire, Ange?

- Hum... je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes par l'avocat au cours de la lecture du testament... ça aurait été bien trop impersonnel... et puis Papa voulait que je te le dise.

- Quoi? Angie, tu me rends fou, là!

- Il n'y a plus de Ramirez F/X.

----------------------

Rollie a l'impression qu'un petit plaisantin vient de laisser tomber sur son crâne un gros sac de ciment.

- Par-pardon? hisse-t-il. Vous avez vendu?

- Quoi? Mais non, quelle idée!... Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que mardi... Mardi, Ramirez F/X deviendra officiellement Tyler F/X.

Deuxième sac de sable. En moins de deux minutes, ça fait un peu beaucoup...

- Excuse-moi?

La jeune fille sourit. Elle glisse une main à la base de son cou et approche leurs deux visages pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- En cas d'accident... d'accident fatal survenu à mon père avant ma majorité, tu deviendrais directement et officiellement propriétaire de la compagnie. Après mes dix-huit ans, on devait d'abord être partenaires, mais quand j'ai décidé de m'inscrire à la fac, Papa m'a demandé ce que je pensais être la meilleure solution. C'est celle-ci. La compagnie est à toi, Rollie Tyler.

Il ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes, ses yeux sont choqués.

- Hum... je dois avouer que j'espérais une réaction un peu plus enthousiaste que ça, quand même... remarque la jeune fille avec un sourire.

- Tu... Je... Hum... Je sais pas quoi dire, Angie... Enfin je veux dire, Manny était ton père, cette compagnie est la tienne!

- Et comment est-ce que tu veux que je la fasse tourner en étant à la fac?

- Je peux...

- Non! coupe-t-elle. Pas question. Te taper tout le boulot, toutes les crises existentielles des acteurs et les egos démesurés des producteurs en mon nom? Nah. Trop injuste. J'ai grandi dans le milieu, Rol. N'espère pas me rouler.

Il sourit, le premier sourire vrai depuis sa grande annonce.

- Je ne... Merci, Angie.

- C'est pas vraiment à moi qu'il faudrait le dire, mais j'accepte ta gratitude. En tout cas, j'espère que tu ne feras pas d'histoire et que tu surveilleras la croissance de ton ego si jamais je décide un jour de revenir dans le métier en tant que... je sais pas, assistante.

- Une Ramirez en tant qu'assistante? sourit-il. ( Il fait mine de les présenter à un inconnu invisible) "Rollie Tyler, voici mon assistante, Angie Ramirez." Ca sonne bien. Ca me plait.

- Ravie de l'entendre.

Ils se laissent tomber à nouveau sur le matelas.

- Tu me jure que ça te pose pas de problème, Ange? murmure-t-il.

- Non. Promis. Papa voulait que j'ai tous les choix possibles et imaginables après la fac et tout ça sans pression.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux?

La jeune fille sourit. En presque huit ans, il n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Toujours aussi... irrésistible.

- Ce soir, je sais pas vraiment ce que je veux, avoue-t-elle. Mais je te fais confiance. Si demain je sais, je pourrais toujours compter sur toi.

- Je suis heureux que tu le saches.

- C'est le cas. Et puis au pire, je monterais ma propre compagnie, histoire de te faire de la concurrence! Tyler F/X vs Ramirez F/X!

- Le combat promet d'être explosif!

Angie éclate de rire.

---------------------------

Après un long moment, alors qu'elle a presque totalement glissé dans le sommeil, la jeune fille sent une solide paire de bras la soulever délicatement. Elle entend le bruit du tissu froissé des couvertures qu'on décoince puis quand elle est déposée à nouveau, la sensation fraîche des draps contre sa peau. Sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi, l'image trop vive de son père s'impose à son esprit, son sourire rassurant, le contact familier et si réconfortant de sa main presque rugueuse sur sa joue. Elle se revoit petite, secouée de sanglots dans les bras de Manny sur le pont du paquebot qui les emmenait loin de Cuba, le choc de voir son Papa pleurer pour la première fois tandis qu'il tenait sa mère dans cette étreinte serrée qu'elle ne savait pas encore être la dernière. Elle se souvient de son sourire rassurant tandis qu'elle entrait pour la première fois dans le loft, sa surprise et son émerveillement lors des premiers effets qu'il mettait en place, la lueur de fierté dans les yeux de son père quand une cascade ou une scène complexe était réussie, la première fois qu'il l'avait réellement laissée imaginer, programmer et donner vie à son premier propre effet.

Elle revoit toutes ces explosions, ces explosions qu'il mettait tant de passion à faire naître et à contrôler, cette dernière explosion qui lui a coûté la vie...

- Papa!

La jeune femme sursaute et se redresse dans le lit. Rollie, qui s'apprêtait visiblement à quitter la chambre, est instantanément près d'elle.

- Angie?

- Je... ça va...

Elle relève la tête et sonde ses yeux noisette.

- Il me manque, Rollie, murmure-t-elle. Il me manque terriblement.

- Je sais, sweetheart.

Son meilleur ami prend son visage entre ses mains et presse un long baiser sur son front. Elle agrippe ses doigts et le tire près d'elle.

- Ange?

Sa voix est hésitante, il ne voudrait pas mal comprendre et l'embarrasser... Mais non. La suggestion est claire.

- Je t'en prie. Je veux pas être toute seule ce soir.

Il hoche la tête et se glisse sous les couvertures derrière elle. Ses bras entourent sa taille et il dépose un baiser sur sa nuque. Elle tient toujours entre ses doigts la main qui repose sur son ventre.

- Je t'aime, trésor, murmure Rollie.

- Je t'aime fort aussi, Rol.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_Siouplé siouplé siouplé, laissez-moi un petit message. Même si c'est pas un review constructif, même si c'est pour me dire que c'était trop nul et que je ferai mieux de me tourner vers une carrière de clown,même si ça prend deux mots ou même un, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi au moins savoir que quelqu'un a lu cette histoire. Merci_


End file.
